


Protection and Pancakes

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Adopted Children, Bullying, Eleven | Jane Hopper goes by Eleanor, Gay Will Byers, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, No Incest, Parent-Child Relationship, Period Typical Attitudes, Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Ableism, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Protective Siblings, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Protection and Pancakes

El stands awkwardly in the kitchen doorway as Will stalks off to his room. She glanced at her mother, but quickly looks away when Joyce takes notice.

"Can we talk?" 

* * *

" _Fuckin' faggot," the boy had hissed. "Get outta here, you sick freak."_

_"Guys, I just need to change-"_

_"As if. You just wanna get a better look at our asses."_

_"What asses? The only one I see is your face."_

_"Oh, you're gonna regret that, queerboy!"_

_She'd heard enough._

* * *

Joyce clicked her tongue. "Those little shits," she muttered. "Every town's got 'em."

"It happens a lot?"

"Well- uh, don't worry about that for now."

* * *

_"No."_

_"Ooh, scary. The fairy's retard sister is coming to the rescue. How old are you now, Janey; six? Seven?"_

_"My name's El. I'm fourteen."_

_"Well why don't you run on home anyway, hm? Girls don't-"_

* * *

" . . . and then I hit him." She stared at her hands in her lap. "A few times. Will pulled me off. I broke his nose."

Joyce sighed. "You know, I don't usually like when you get physical with the other kids."

"I know."

"But . . . "

El looked up to see Joyce smiling.

"I'm proud of you for sticking up for your brother. And for yourself." 

El smiled back. "He deserved it."

"Oh, Hell yeah he did!" Joyce laughed and kissed the top of El's head. "You're definitely Hopper's daughter, huh?"

El laughed a bit. "Yeah."

"Hey, uh, how about I make pancakes for dinner tonight, hm? I know you prefer Eggos, but-"

"Pancakes are good."


End file.
